Seiya
Cavaleiro Lendário |Birthdate = 01 de Dezembro; 13 anos |Zodiac = Sagitário |Birthplace = Japão (Mundo dos Desenhos) |Height = 165 cm |Weight = 53 kg |Blood Type = O |Race = Humano |Class = Saint |Armor = Armadura de Pégaso Armadura de Sagitário |Robe = Robe de Odin |Family/Relatives = Seika (Irmã) |Likes = |Dislikes = |Hobbies = |Love Interests = Saori Kido |Job/Occupation = Cavaleiro de Bronze |Rival = Ikki de Fênix |Archenemy = Saga de Gêmeos Poseidon Hades |Master = Marin de Águia |Rank = S |Favorite Food = |Forte in Sports = |Fighting Style = Combate no uso do Cosmo |Powers = Cosmo Energia |Weapons = |Energys = コスモ Cosmo |Nen Type = |Elements = Físico Energy Vento Luz |Origin = Saint Seiya |Counterpart = |Debut = TKOC (01) }} '''Seiya de Pégaso' (天馬星座の星矢 Pegasasu no Seiya) é o protagonista do Anime e Mangá Os Cavaleiros do Zodiaco (Saint Seiya) e é um Cavaleiro de Bronze do século XX/XXI, incumbido com a missão de proteger a deusa Atena. Ele também foi um dos personagens importante na primeira temporada de The King of Cartoons e junto de Goku é um dos Heróis mais conhecidos no Mundo dos Desenhos. História A reencarnação de Tenma de Pégaso, Seiya foi adotado pela Fundação Graad ainda criança e depois de um tempo vivendo com outros órfãos e com a irritante e mimada neta do dono da Fundação, Saori Kido,que ele detestava.Após um tempo, Seiya é enviado para o Santuário de Atena,na Grécia para ser treinado como Cavaleiro.Sem saber, Seiya era um dos cem filhos do dono da fundação, Mitsumasa Kido, o qual lhe prometera que,se voltasse com a Armadura de Bronze de Pégaso, o reuniria novamente a sua irmã por parte de mãe, Seika, de quem fora separado traumaticamente. Depois de suportar o duro treinamento ministrado pela enigmática Amazona Marin de Águia, ele aprende os mistérios envolvendo a fonte de poder dos cavaleiros, o cosmo. Depois de derrotar 10 canditatos a cavaleiro, o último sendo seu rival Cassios,Seiya conquista a Armadura de Pégaso. A mestra de Cássius, a Amazona de Prata Shina de Ofiúco, ameaça Seiya dizendo-lhe para deixar a armadura no santuário e fugir. Quando Seiya se recusa a desistir da armadura, ela tenta matá-lo e acaba tendo sua máscara arrancada por um dos ataques do cavaleiro de pégaso, sendo que este não sabia que se uma amazona for vista sem máscara ela deve escolher entre matar o homem que viu seu rosto ou amá-lo. Doze Casas Poseidon The King of Cartoons Após a morte do antigo Rei dos Desenhos Jin, o vilão Maker que estava dominando boa parte do Mundo dos Desenhos chegou a enfrentar Seiya e selou boa parte do potencial do cavaleiro. Junto de Goku, Seiya é chamado para a Torre dos Barões onde se encontrava os Barões Mickey e Pernalonga junto de Saori Kido, para presenciarem a escolha do novo Rei dos Desenhos: Vinix. Goku e Seiya receberam a missão de acompanhar Vinix a uma jornada até o castelo de Maker, onde no decorrer do tempo ensinariam ao garoto como se defender e ficar cada vez mais forte. Hades The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 Seiya ainda está em estado catatônico sendo cuidado por Saori. Os dois recebem a visita de Ingrid e Melody. Ingrid nota a determinação de Saori em salvar Seiya e diz a ela que em breve Vinix precisará de Seiya para uma futura e perigosa batalha. Poderes e Habilidades Seiya tem uma ótima força física graças a seu treinamento como cavaleiro. Seu potencial aumenta conforme eleva seu cosmo. * Meteoro de Pégaso - O Cavaleiro lança socos ou chutes capazes de atingir o inimigo cem vezes por segundo, parecendo meteoros, podendo até mesmo atingir o inimigo a longas distâncias. Quanto maior seu cosmo mais meteoros pode desferir. * Turbilhão de Pégaso - Golpe no qual Seiya agarra o oponente, e logo em seguida envolvendo os dois por uma poderosa energia, salta girando no ar projetando toda esta energia contra o inimigo e lançando-o para o chão com uma violenta força. * Cometa de Pégaso - O Cavaleiro de Pégaso concentra a força de cem meteoros em seu punho formando um imenso cometa e se lança contra o inimigo; em fração de segundos, uma bola de cosmo similar a um cometa surge para atingir o oponente. Transformações e Formas Estilo de Luta Seiya luta utilizando sua força física graças a seu treinamento na Grécia, e assim como outros Cavaleiros de Atena, faz uso do Cosmo para utilizar os ataques especiais de sua constelação. Musicas * Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken * Glide! Pegasus * Seiya Theme * Seiya Theme (Asgard/Poseidon) * Seiya Theme 2 * Seiya Theme Sad Version Temporadas que apareceu * The King of Cartoons * The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 Memorable Quotes * "Você não compreende! É você que não tem esse direito! Você apenas adquiriu superficialmente o poder destrutivo dos Cavaleiros! Mas alguma vez você já sentiu a força do Universo percorrer até a última célula do seu corpo?!" * "Mais um Cavaleiro perdeu a sua vida hoje... foi para isso que nos tornamos Cavaleiros?..." * "Cicatrizes são marcas da coragem... são verdadeiras medalhas da coragem! Como é que você que não conhece a dor, pode ter orgulho de sua vitória?!" * "Pra ser sincero, eu gostaria de levar tudo na brincadeira, como os outros fazem... só que eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer antes de levar uma vida assim... é uma coisa da qual eu não posso fugir, é o meu destino e eu devo seguí-lo, eu não posso mudar isso... Uma vez a Saori disse que todo ser humano deve viver de acordo com as estrelas sob as quais nasceu... Alguns nascem sob estrelas de sorte... outros sob estrelas de azar... mas eu só posso dizer que eu farei o possível, sejam quais forem as minhas estrelas... Na verdade eu não tenho medo que me matem e nem tenho medo de ficar ferido em alguma batalha, eu devo ser valente por vc e por todos os garotos deste orfanato... eu sinto muito que vc não concorde, Mino... Eu tenho outra missão importante, Mino, eu preciso encontrar minha irmã e tenho que fazer isso antes de qualquer outra coisa, além disso vc pode ter certeza de que eu voltarei vivo..." * "Nós sempre lutamos até mal conseguirmos ficar em pé... Perdemos muitos aliados que se sacrificaram... Um pouco... pouco a pouco... Tentando seguir adiante... Foi essa motivação que fez com que milagres acontecessem... Nós aprendemos isso por nós mesmos... Lutando com os nossos aliados e junto com Athena... Nós lutamos para proteger Athena." * "Eu não entendo... Como é o mundo que os deuses querem criar?... Como é que os deuses vêem o mundo?!... Deuses... deuses... Afinal, os deuses... o que são?!" * "Saori, pare com isso... Eu não aguento ver você se machucando... E... para que você não precise fazer isso, é que nós existimos... Finalmente eu encontrei você Saori.... Esses ferimentos não são nada... Não importa o que aconteça, eu vivo por você, Saori... Nem que, para isso, o mundo se torne meu inimigo... Por isso, nem que os adversários sejam os deuses, eu não hesitarei." * "Saori... Eu não luto porque você me ordena... Eu luto, porque eu quero lutar por você." Trívia Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Legendary Heroes Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens Japoneses Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Dezembro Categoria:Protagonistas de outras séries Categoria:Saint Seiya